fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smithing Magic
Smithing Magic (鍛冶の魔法 Kaji no Mahō) is a Caster-type Magic that allows the user to create a blade befitting their own specifications, and can alter the traits of any bladed weapon as they wish. This magic is a rare art, and is passed from master to student, reserved within select training lineages only; as such, stray and/or rogue users of the art are difficult to come by. While other methods to create magical swords exist, Smithing Magic is by far the most effecient, and its blades have forced these other arts to fade into osbcurity. Masters of this magic are given the moniker God of the Forge (鍛神 Tanshin). The creator of this magic, and the original God of the Forge, was a man who lived centuries ago, known only as Tōtōsai (刀々斎 Tōtōsai). Overview Smithing Magic is a Caster Magic that works by analyzing any blade within the user's view, allowing them to gain access to any and every statistic pertaining to it. The analysis is initiated by the user's eyes studying the blade, and their memorization working alongside the magic in their magic origin; this causes the user to gain access to the properties of a blade, exposing the statistics, such as type of steel used in its forging, if it has Lacrima infused within it, what magical ability it has, its strong points, its weak areas, and elemental affinities. This allows the user to literally learn everything about the sword, granting them an edge over the opponent wielding it. With Smithing Magic, the user is capable of molding swords from solid or liquid matter. The user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, before using their magical energy in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using their magical energy to cause the manifested sword in a malleable, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. The hand gestures that one takes is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magical energy, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter; representing the cyclical flow of eternano and turns that power to manipulable ends; allowing the user to form their weapon faster—however, some users are shown to be capable of performing Smithing Magic without any hand gestures. Quite notably, there is a combat form of Sword Magic similar to Smithing Magic wielded by one Jason LaHote — referred to as The Hundred One-Sword Style (百一刀流, Hyaku Ittōryū). Despite the similarities to Smithing Magic, The Hundred One-Sword Style is noted to be an inferior art as it merely replicates the existing blade of Jason into hundreds of copies, as opposed to creating an entirely unique blade or augmenting an existing one. Spells *'Smithing ' (鍛冶 Kaji): The most basic spell utilized by a user of Smithing Magic, but also the most versatile, Smithing's effect is quite simple: weapon creation. Smithing is the basic application of Smithing Magic, the creation of a blade weapon. It is through this spell that the magic is refined, and weapons are forged, and other spells are devised for use. **'Sword Summoner' (嵐の剣 (ソード・サマナー), Sōdo Samanā lit. Storm of Blades): Sword Summoner is a special Smithing Magic spell that is mostly associated with mechanical beings, but regular humans can harness its power as well. When a regular human harnesses the power of the Sword Summoner, they generate their magical energy in front of them, before using Shape Transformation to shape the manifested magical energy into the form of a highly sharp blade; essentially using Smithing Magic to manifest multiple blades at once. Generally, the user manifests these blades in groups of ten or more—using Telekinesis to allow them to hover around the user in any formation that they wish. Upon a snap of the user's fingers, the seemingly infinite number of swords can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to the user's will, allowing the user to fire without having to even touch them; they are shot with enough force to repel a high-powered elemental spell. While it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so can be seen as suicidal. When the user harnesses the power of Sword Summoner, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once; overall overwhelming the foe; or at least, placing tremendous pressure upon them, forcing them to keep their defenses up lest they be struck by a sword—causing dozens of other blades to perforate them in a matter of moments. The blades can be brought together to form a circular ring that is spun to fire a powerful green laser that is capable of splitting into many smaller beams; which is powerful enough to slice through metal with ease, and are seen to take down two attacking aircraft by cutting them apart. The skill that the user displays when utilizing Sword Summoner blurs the line between the physical and the mystical, conjuring mighty dragons born of blades to descend upon their opponents, or erecting nigh impenetrable barriers of blades as strong as the greatest binding spells. Upon firing them, the user can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon, or they can instantly resummon them back to their vicinity. Known Creations *Nightslean: Riesothi (wielded by Erza Knightwalker, forged by Totosai) *Kameijin (wielded by Teresa Enoshi, forged by Totosai; no longer in sword form) *Hellreaver (wielded by Elidos Gremory, forged by an unknown Mage) *Tanlladwyr (wielded by Balthazar, forged by Totosai) *Exalted Blade of Amenotajikarao (wielded by Amelia, forged by Totosai) Trivia *This magic was inspired by Hiro's one-shot manga, Starbiter Satsuki, ''and the abilities of the titular character. ** The name Tōtōsai is borrowed from ''Inuyasha, as the name of the demon swordsmith who created both the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga. * Though it is common sense and shouldn't require mentioning, Smithing Magic requires Darkrai's permission to use. See Also *Energy Sword Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic